Universal Kids World Broadcast Premieres
Movies that are set to premiere on Universal Kids. 2020 * Madagascar * Despicable Me * Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dream * Chicken Run * Flubber * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Underdog (2007) * Shrek * Evan Almighty * Casper * The Pacifier * Matilda * Zathura: A Space Adventure * Big Fat Liar * Kung Fu Panda * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos * Robots * Despicable Me 2 * Jumanji * Rio * The Lorax * Hop (2011) * Shark Tale * Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Hotel Transylvania * Spy Kids (2001) * Curious George (2006) * Mr Popper's Penguins * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl * Minions * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Dr. Seuss How The Grinch Stole Christmas * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Rio 2 * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Penguins of Madagascar * Strange Magic * The Boxtrolls * Gnomeo and Juilet * Hoodwinked * Hoodwinked 2 * Flushed Away * Coraline * Epic * The Peanuts Movie * The Smurfs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Croods * Turbo * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Roderick Rules * Nim's Island * The Lego Movie * Dr. Seuss Horton Hears a Who * Space Chimps * The Smurfs * The Tooth Fairy * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * The Book of Life * Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa * Rise of the Guardians * Paddington * Baby Guinneses * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After 2021 * Abominable * Marmaduke (2010) * The Princess Diaries (2001) * Cats & Dogs * Arthur Christmas * Space Chimps * Bee Movie * Annie (2014) * Earth to Echo * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * Rango * Agent Cody Banks * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London * Night at the Museum * Muppets from Space * Zoom (2006) * George of the Jungle 2 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Daddy's Day Care * Monsters vs Aliens * Planet 51 * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit * Old Dogs * Over the Hedge * The Road to El-Dorado * The Tale of Despereaux * Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat (2003) * George of the Jungle * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Nanny McPhee * Nanny McPhee Returns * The Prince of Egypt * G-Force 2022 * Dolittle (2020) * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Trolls World Tour * The Shaggy Dog (2006) * The Pirates! Band of Misfit * The Muppets (2011) 2023 * The Sandlot * Because of Winn-Dixie * Garfield: The Movie * The Secret Life of Pets * Trolls * Sing * Kubo and the Two Strings * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Norm of the North * The Angry Birds Movie * Ice Age: Collision Course 2024 * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Wonder * Marley & Me * Ferdinand * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Rock Dog * Despicable Me 3 2025 * Peter Rabbit * Early Man * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Smallfoot * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Ella Enchanted * The Grinch (2018) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Muppets Most Wanted 2026 2027 2028 2029 TBA * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Despicable Me 4 * Despicable Me 5 * Home Alone * Home Alone 2 * Duck Duck Goose * Sherlock Gnomes * The Croods 2 * Sing 2 * Trolls World Tour * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Into the Woods * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, and Very Bad Day * Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No Good and Very Bad Day 2 * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) * Surf's Up * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Abominable * The Boss Baby 2 * Nine Lives * Goosebumps (2015) * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * ParaNorman * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Spark: A Space Tail * Missing Link * The Greatest Showman * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * A Dog's Purpose * The Kid Who Would Be King * Show Dogs * Sky High 2 * Spies in Disguise * Wish Dragon * A Dog's Way Home * Ratchet & Clank * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World * The Karate Kid (2010) * Soul Surfer * Monster House * The Art of Racing in the Rain * Peter Pan (2003) * Nimona * Foster * Mutts * Anubis * Frogkisser! * Untitled Mario Movie * Popeye * Medusa * Zita The Spacegirl * Ron's Gone Wrong * A Dog's Journey * Barbie * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * Paddington 2 * Hidden Figures * Little Secrets (2001) * The Master of Disguise * Journey to the Center of the Earth * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * Parental Guidance * We Bought a Zoo * A Wrinkle in Time (2018) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Pete's Dragon (2016) * Christopher Robin * Goodbye Christopher Robin * Wonder Park * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * Mary Poppins Returns * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Leap! * Gnomes Alone * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Hotel Transylvania 5 * The Emoji Movie 2 * Song of the Sea * Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle * Shrek 5 * The Mitchell's Vs The Machines * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2020) * Nancy Drew and The Hidden Staircase * Ice Age 6 * Rio 3 * The Angry Birds Movie 3 *Cats * Catch That Kid * Smallfoot 2 * The House with a Clocks in Its Walls * Alien ate My Homework * Woody Woodpecker (2017) * Mrs. Doubtfire * The Miracle Season * Dog Days * Lockwood & Co: The Screaming Staircase * Pokemon: Detective Pikachu * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties * The Sandlot 2 * Monster on the Hill * Uglydolls * Pokemon: Detective Pikachu 2 * Kung Fu Panda 4 * Kung Fu Panda 5 * Kung Fu Panda 6 * The Tiger's Apprentice * With Kind Regards from Kindergarten * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * Untitled Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse Sequel * Dolittle (2020) * Untitled Pharrell Williams Film * Spider Women spinoff Film * Chicken Run 2 * RV * The Garden of Abdul Gasazi * The Day the Crayons Quit * Playmobil: the Movie Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Universal Kids Category:Comcast